<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Appreciation by yellow_sleeping_bag</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26413534">Appreciation</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/yellow_sleeping_bag/pseuds/yellow_sleeping_bag'>yellow_sleeping_bag</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Arguing, Basically how I imagine my Byleth, Comfort, Felix Appreciation, Fluff, Hugs, M/M, Male My Unit | Byleth, Post-Time Skip, Protective My Unit | Byleth</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 12:35:01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,492</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26413534</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/yellow_sleeping_bag/pseuds/yellow_sleeping_bag</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“So, nobody actually listened to his point?” Byleth asks, continuing to read the reports. An uncomfortable silence follows, and Byleth rolls his eyes.</p><p>“Excellent,” He sighs, “Let’s continue to ignore one of our best strategists and men, because we jump to conclusions based on how he presents himself.”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Felix Hugo Fraldarius &amp; My Unit | Byleth, Felix Hugo Fraldarius/My Unit | Byleth</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>93</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Appreciation</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I just love Felix. He is such a good character, and gets treated rudely by some of the other characters (and members of the fandom) so have this Felix appreciation fic.</p><p>Also, this Byleth is based off how I play (you know when you play, and make little comments to yourself - I basically just make my Byleth as argumentative and blunt as I am (maybe there's a reason Felix is my favourite))</p><p>Anyway, Thank you for Reading and enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“That’s enough Felix!” Rodrigue yells, silencing his son. Felix scowls looking around at the group, ultimately receiving blank stares, disappointed looks, and a few clear avoidant glances. “You cannot speak to his Highness in such a manner.”</p><p>Byleth walks into the conversation, just as Felix spins around. His fists are clenched tightly, and his eyes are filled with anger, genuine anger. Byleth also notes tears building up in his eyes, due to his frustration.</p><p>“Fine! Ignore me once again. See if I care, whether we die in our next battle, because you’re too blind-sighted by your weaknesses and loyalty to see clearly.” He shouts, over his shoulder, brushing past Byleth, as he storms out the war room.</p><p>“Felix-“ Ingrid starts, “That is completely-“</p><p>“Let him go,” Sylvain interrupts, looking up after avoiding Felix’s gaze.</p><p>Byleth catches the attention of them, as their gazes turn from the empty doorway, to him. He takes the opportunity to scan their faces. Dimitri’s already, or still, looking away, glaring out the window; clearly avoiding the confrontation. Byleth continues past him, settling on Rodrigue. The Professor’s eyes narrow.</p><p>“What did you do?” Byleth asks, folding his arms across his chest.</p><p>“What did we do?” Gilbert cuts in, and Byleth turns his attention onto him. “Felix has no sense! He has a duty to uphold and was showing much disloyalty to his Highness.”</p><p>“I don’t believe that.” Byleth shakes his head, walking further into the room to look over the papers, near the head of the table. Ashe, Sylvain and Ingrid take a step away from the table, allowing room for Byleth to walk. He glares at Gilbert and Catherine, until they too relent and let him pass.</p><p>“What was he saying?” Byleth asks loudly, addressing everyone in the room.</p><p>“He was denouncing his Highness’s authority and judgement.” Gilbert replies sharply.</p><p>“Don’t tell me about his behaviour,” Byleth snaps, reaching for the papers and scanning them as he talks. “We all know how he presents himself and phrases his thoughts; I want to know what his point was.”</p><p>“That doesn’t matter, he should be more courteous to his future king.” Catherine adds, “I’m not even part of the Kingdom, but that was hardly appropriate.”</p><p>“So, nobody actually listened to his point?” Byleth asks, continuing to read the reports. An uncomfortable silence follows, and Byleth rolls his eyes.</p><p>“Excellent,” He sighs, “Let’s continue to ignore one of our best strategists and men, because we jump to conclusions based on how he presents himself.” He drops the papers with a thud, satisfied at the few people who jump at the action. Though, he mentally apologises to Ashe, who looks a little too pale; and is likely undeserving of his wrath.</p><p>“He was opposing the march to Enbarr,” Annette answers, finally offering information that wasn’t just about Felix’s sharp tongue.</p><p>“A reasonable argument then,” Byleth replies quickly, nodding his agreement.</p><p>“We need to locate Lady Rhea as quickly as possible,” Seteth adds, Flayn agreeing, next to him.</p><p>“We have reason to believe Lady Rhea may be in the Imperial Captial,” Shamir says, “So, it is best to target Enbarr, as soon as possible.”</p><p>Byleth chooses to ignore them, already understanding the reasons for wanting to march Enbarr; even though it is an un-strategic and disastrous choice.</p><p>“I thought you agreed with him,” Byleth turns back to Rodrigue, who straightens at the attention. “Thought it best to head for Fhirdiad? Why are you opposing him?”</p><p>Rodrigue lets out a sigh. He seems weary with the conversation. “Though it is my advice to reclaim Enbarr, I will ultimately follow his Highness and trust in his decision. Felix should as well.”</p><p>Byleth lets out a laugh, “Felix knows it is suicidal to target Enbarr. I, for one, am going to agree with him.” Byleth starts to walk back to the door, determined to find Felix, and assure him he’s not alone, that he is on his side.</p><p>“I’m going to go discuss our options with Felix, and listen to his thoughts. Goddess, knows he’s been in enough battles to have an impeccable instinct for these things.” He walks back round the table, done with the conversation. “Should you want to continue your ‘strategy’ meeting without us, please, feel free. However, I can safely say for Felix and I both; if you continue to Enbarr, leave us out of your plans.”</p><p>Byleth leaves the stunned group, pausing in the doorway to make one final statement.</p><p>“He’s going to be your best advisor one day,” Byleth says, clearly talking to Dimitri, though everyone else listens as well. “I would start listening to him now, if you want to make it that far.”</p><p>He then actually leaves, satisfied he’s said his peace, and starts journeying to the training grounds; because of course, that’s where Felix will be.</p><p>He opens the door and enters the area. He watches as Felix takes out his frustrations on a training dummy. The sound of the sword striking the target resonates around them both. His strike is hard, but still skilled and hitting accurately. It is an impressive show of expertise, Byleth admires, Felix has definitely been working hard to master his technique over the past 5 years.</p><p>“What do you want?” Felix asks, wiping his brow as he looks over at Byleth.</p><p>“I’ve heard this is strategy meeting for those who want to march for Fhirdiad.” Byleth answers, and Felix huffs out a laugh.</p><p>“You’re not going to mindlessly follow the boar?” He asks, eyes shining slightly as he watches Byleth pull out a training sword and walk towards him.</p><p>For all Byleth’s words earlier, he would still follow Dimitri, should he choose to march for Enbarr. Byleth does value his students above all else. He knows Felix would march, as well. So, he doesn’t answer the question directly, Felix wouldn’t appreciate the lie anyway.</p><p>“I just think we should look at all the options,” Byleth says instead, and Felix nods. They cease talking and begin to spar. Felix takes control, and he fights aggressively. Byleth ensures he counters cleanly, to allow for a satisfying clash of swords.</p><p>“Have I been disowned from the Kingdom then?” Felix asks after a while. He steps back to take a breath.</p><p>“If you have, then so have I.” Byleth copies his movement, putting more space in between them. He lowers his sword, too, and Felix follows the motion.</p><p>“You aren’t formally apart of it anyway,” Felix rolls his eyes, going over to chug down some water. Byleth swings his sword around casually, as he watches Felix.</p><p>“An honorary member, at least.” He says.</p><p>Felix catches his breath and leans against one of the pillars. Byleth then starts to train by himself, using the dummy that Felix pummelled earlier. He goes through the forms that Jeralt taught him, and generally just showing off; Felix rolling his eyes again at the display.</p><p>“You should have stayed though,” Byleth says, continuing his motions, “It was amusing to watch them struggle to admit they hadn’t listened to you.”</p><p>Felix scoffs, “You shouldn’t take my side so much. I am rude, and” He struggles though his sentence, “aggressive. It’s not appropriate, or good for morale-”</p><p>“Felix. I just fought the entire war council for you, and I will fight you as well if you finish that thought.” Byleth stops swinging and walks over to him. Felix watches warily as Byleth gets closer, until they are standing face to face.</p><p>“Yes, your swordsmanship is, undoubtedly, your defining talent.” Byleth says clearly, keeping eye contact with him. Felix determinedly doesn’t not back away from the challenge; maintaining eye contact throughout the compliment. “But you are also intelligent, so intelligent. You have every right to make your points in those war meetings, and I’m sorry that no one listens to you, past your scowl, abrasive words and rude remarks.”</p><p>“Weren’t you just complimenting me?” Felix cuts in, “Because now, you’re sounding rude yourself.”</p><p>Byleth smiles and pulls him into a hug. Felix stiffens up immediately, as he gets pulled into Byleth’s embrace. His head stiffly rests on Byleth’s shoulder, and his arms slowly raise to grab his shirt.</p><p>“Thank you, Felix. For trying to keep everyone safe.” Byleth whispers, “Thank you for looking out for them.”</p><p>Felix lets out a sigh of relief, finally allowing himself to return the embrace. He didn’t even have to mention his reasoning; Byleth reading him clearly regardless. His shoulders drop their tension, in relief. He loosens his defences, and allows himself a moment.</p><p>“Thank you, Felix. For being brave enough to speak up.” Byleth slowly starts to move, rocking Felix gently. They both tighten their grip, Felix remaining silent; not trusting himself to speak.</p><p>“Thank you. You’re doing a wonderful job, and I am so proud of you.”</p><p>Felix willingly hides his face in Byleth’s neck, hiding either tears or a blush; Byleth cannot tell. He continues to rock him though, letting Felix know he’s appreciated.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>